


takes me up so high I can't come down

by nouiiam



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fireman Louis, harry is the kind of friend i want to be, louis is very endeared anyways, nick is so embarrassing honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiiam/pseuds/nouiiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nick gets himself stuck in a swing. it'd be less embarrassing if the firefighter that helps him out wasn't so attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	takes me up so high I can't come down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transstevebucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transstevebucky/gifts).



> this is half based off of [this](http://pointstohome.tumblr.com/post/123662355578/x) and half based off of my pal jax telling me about their experience getting stuck on a swing. 
> 
> title comes from wrapped up by olly murs because when thinking about embarrassing things nick grimshaw has done, him rapping to that song is at the top of the list.

"This is a bad idea," Harry says, raising an eyebrow as he watches Nick grab the swing's handle. Nick rolls his eyes and steadies the swing, lifting his foot and stepping inside of it. "A very bad idea," Harry repeats, shaking his head and standing to the side as Nick tries to fit himself inside of the children's swing. 

 

This was very possibly, the worst idea he's ever had. Especially when you consider the fact that he's attempting to fit himself, someone who is over six feet tall, into a swing that was made for children ages one to five. On the other hand, this was a very genius idea and he'd be able to tel this story to his future grand children. That one time he managed to fit himself on a baby swing despite the negativity of his best friend. One for the history books, it would be.   


 

"Live a little, Styles," Nick says, sticking his tongue out and settling himself in the swing as best as he can. He nearly falls as the swing rocks backwards, grabbing hold on the handles tightly and trying to bring himself back up. "Christ, this is a bloody work out," He mumbles, shaking his head and sitting still on the swing. "Come push me," He orders to Harry, smiling like an overenthusiastic child. 

 

Harry rolls his eyes, but stands behind Nick and gives a few solid shoves before stepping back to the side and getting out his phone to film it. Nick wobbles slightly, clearly too big to have even attempted to sit in a child's swing set, laughing out loud and look towards where Harry's stood with his phone.

 

"Are you filming me?" 

 

Harry nods. "I need photographic evidence for when this turns into a disaster. Wanna be able to say I was right. Again."

 

"Aren't you just the definition of positivity today?" Nick chuckles, rolling his eyes and focusing back on trying to make himself swing higher and faster. "Push me again."

 

"Demanding," Harry replies, but pushes him again anyways and makes sure to get out of the way before Nick has a chance to hit him. "Better hope you don't get stuck. Or fall and injure your entire body."

 

"That's the spirit! Positive Styles!" Nick yells, grinning and leaning his body forward to make himself go faster. Harry scoffs and snorts, keeping his phone's camera on him. "Put this online. Make me famous."

 

"Famous for what? Being an idiot?" 

 

"Exactly."

 

Harry laughs and shakes his head, sitting on the ground and picking at the wood chip things while making sure to keep his camera steady. "You're good at that, then. A natural."

 

Nick smiles to himself in pride, letting the sing slow down to a stop. He tries to pull himself up, frowning when his feet and ankles won't come out the foot hole things. In reality, he probably should've seen this coming.

 

"Nick," Harry says, holding his phone with both hands now and making sure it's clearly on Nick.

 

"Don't say it."

 

"Oh my god- Are you stuck?!" Harry exclaims, widening his eyes in amusement before laying back on the ground and letting out a laugh. "I told you that would happen!" He yells, sitting back up and smirking smugly. Nick doesn't like that tone of voice. Especially when he doesn't have anything to respond to it with. 

 

He pulls again and groans in frustration when he can't get himself out. "Stop laughing at me and help me out, you twat," He mutters, giving up and holding onto the swing chains in defeat. Harry rolls his eyes and stands up, turning his camera off on his phone and shoving it in his pocket. He stands in front of Nick and the swing, attempting to push Nick's feet out of the holes as Nick pulls on them. Unfortunately, their efforts don't accomplish anything. 

 

"I'm calling for help," Harry states. Nick sighs in embarrassment, staying quiet as Harry dials the emergency number. This was not the story he wanted to tell his grandchildren one day. 

 

Nick pretends he can't see the other people in the park staring at him while they wait for help to get there. He's already certain Harry's uploaded the video onto twitter or summat, so he really doesn't have anything else left to lose. Maybe he shouldn't have done this in the first place. Not that he would ever admit that to Harry.

 

"Nick," Harry says twenty minutes later, nodding off towards a couple of firemen walking towards them. There were two of them, a taller one with a strong build who clearly gave off the fireman vibe and a shorter one with sharp cheekbones who Nick would've pegged more as a male model or something like that. Nick groans. This just got even worse. 

 

"Are you  _serious_?" Nick says, squeezing his eyes shut. They just  _had_ to be really attractive firemen, too. Only with his luck.

 

"Harry Styles?" One of them asks, the taller one, glancing at Nick. Harry raises his hand beside Nick and sighs.

 

"That's me. This is Nick." He nods to Nick and the older man timidly smiles, biting his lip. This was humiliating.

 

"Aren't you a bit too old to be sat in there, mate?" The shorter one asks, smirking. Nick frowns and stops himself from saying something equally as snarky. Mostly because he just wants them both to get him out of this swing. A little because he was really sort of hot and Nick may have been planning on asking for his number after all of this was over. "M'Louis and this is Liam," Louis says, gesturing towards the taller one.

 

Nick stares at the ground and refuses to say anything, too embarrassed to make even more of a fool of himself. On any other day, he'd be chatting nonstop, but at the moment he's in less of a mood to talk about himself. Maybe on a day where he wasn't stuck in a child's swing in front of two very attractive firemen. 

 

Liam steps forward and grabs hold of the chains on the swing. "Louis's gonna take these off, alright? Then we'll try to get you out," He says, seemingly more kind and understanding than his colleague. Of course it was the really hot one that was a dick. Nick's always had an issue to being attracted to people like that.

 

"Now," Louis says, kneeling beside the swing and beginning to take off the chains from the swing. Liam and Harry are on either side holding the seat up to make sure Nick doesn't fall on his ass. "What exactly compelled you to try and fit yourself in a child's swing?"

 

"Wanted to," Nick says simply, flinching when one of the chains are are and the seat starts to move. He's never doing this again. 

 

"I told him it was a bad idea," Harry says, giving Nick a look. "But does he listen? No."

 

"You sound like a parent," Louis says and Nick laughs before covering his mouth. Liam smacks Louis's shoulder and Louis rolls his eyes, taking off the second chain and stepping back. "Just pointing it out."

 

"You're not wrong," Nick says and Harry narrows his eyes at him. "What?" Nick asks, smug. Harry shakes his head and lets go of the seat without warning, letting Nick fall to the ground. 

 

He smirks and turns around, going to sit on one of the benches and taking out his phone to film again. Nick groans in pain and flips him off, looking down at his feat. He still can't believe they've betrayed him this way. 

 

"You're a dickhead, Harry Styles," Nick yells, forgetting that this is a park and that there's children around. Louis chuckles from beside him, sitting while Liam works on getting his feet out of the holes. "How old are you, Louis?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. Louis couldn't be any older than he was, for sure. He almost looked too young to be a fireman, if it weren't for the facial hair.

 

"Twenty three. Twenty four in December," Louis answers, biting his lip. Nick nods. "What about you?"

 

"Thirty. Nearly thirty one." He makes a face and Louis laughs. "This really isn't the kind of first impression I'd usually make, just so you know." 

 

Louis raises an eyebrow. "So you usually don't get yourself stuck in children's swings, then?" 

 

Nick chuckles and shakes his head, smiling. "Not usually. I'll usually ask to buy them a drink first if I'm being honest. Then maybe get stuck in a swing." 

 

"Oh really?" 

 

"Louis, stop flirting and help me with this," Liam says, reminding Nick that it's not just him and Louis here. He glances over at Harry, who's smirking as he records him getting out of the swing seat. He was never going to live this down, he was sure of it. 

 

Liam and Louis end up cutting through the seat, making sure not to accidentally nip Nick's foot. Louis pulls it off of Nick's foot and smiles triumphantly. 

 

"Aha, there we go," Louis states and Nick moves his legs freely, sitting up straight. 

 

"I'm free!" He exclaims, standing up straight and brushing off any dirt he might've gotten on himself. He looks to Louis and Liam and smiles sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry for wasting your time with that. M'sure you had like, fires and proper important things you could've taken care of."

 

Liam shrugs. "S'what we do, mate." Nick nods and turns to Louis. He can spot Liam glance between the two of them out of the corner of his eyes, before biting his lip and whispering something to Louis. Whatever it was, causes Louis to hit his shoulder while Liam just laughs and walks off.

 

"So, no more children's swings, right?" Louis asks, smiling. Nick raises his hands in surrender and smiles softly.

 

"Promise. Might need your number, though," He starts and Louis opens his mouth to protest. "In case of emergencies."

 

Louis stares at him for a moment, then bites his lip and nods. "Valid point," He replies, grabbing Nick's hand and pulling a pen from his pocket. He quickly writes his number onto Nick's hand, then puts the pen away and looks up. "There you go. Just in case you get stuck on things you don't have any business getting on."

 

"I'll keep that in mind," Nick says, nodding and smiling. Louis smiles back , only breaking contact when Liam calls him from across the park.

 

"I should probably get going, then. Pleasure meeting you, I suppose. Not every day I have to get fit, thirty year old men unstuck from swings."

 

"Well, it's not every day that I get a fit fireman's number, so there's a first for everything," Nick replies, grinning. Louis shakes his head and starts walking off toward Liam.

 

"See you around, then," Louis says, smiling softly before turning around and jogging back to Liam. Nick stares at him and nods, not noticing when Harry's stood next to him with his arm hooked around his shoulder. 

 

"I can't believe after all this you're still managing to get laid," Harry says, shoving Nick's shoulder. Nick laughs and shrugs, staring down at the number on his hand.

 

"Just luck, I suppose," He answers, taking his phone out and putting the number into his phone. "You'll get to my level of charming one day."

 

Harry scoffs, shaking his head and starting to walk towards the park exit. Nick finishes putting the number in his phone and biting his lip, deciding to shoot Louis a quick message. 

 

_It's Nick. I've got a bit of an emergency._

He starts walking to his car with Harry, anticipating a reply from Louis. He gets one as soon as he reaches the car, letting go of the door handle and earning a pathetic look from Harry as he reads the message.

 

_An emergency? What kind of emergency?_

Nick runs a hand through his hair before typing out another reply.

 

_Don't have anyone to go out for drinks with. Really important emergency, you know._

A response comes immediately after and he can't stop himself from smiling. Harry was going to give him so much shit for this.

 

_I can see. Might be able to help with your emergency after my shift's over. Text me the address .xx_

Nick quickly sends the address and then gets in the car, tossing his phone to the side and smirking. Harry stares at him for a couple of seconds before rolling his eyes, staying quiet. Nick's not gonna lie, he was expecting more shit from Harry about this. Not that he cares, though. He's out of that fucking swing and he also has a very cute fireman's number. This was the story he definitely wanted to tell his grandchildren. 

**Author's Note:**

> im on [tumblr](http://pointstohome.tumblr.com):)


End file.
